gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nines and AK’s
Nines and AK’s ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Sean „Sweet“ Johnson in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge right (Big Smoke, Ryder und Sweet sitzen am Tisch und spielen Domino) * Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris: Schreib mir 15 auf, Motherfucker. * Ryder: Mach ich gleich. Ich bescheiß dich schon nicht! Lass mich zuerst spielen! (CJ kommt ins Wohnzimmer) * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Hey, wie läuft’s? * Big Smoke: Alles klar, Mann? * Sean „Sweet“ Johnson: Was geht ab? * CJ: Wer gewinnt? * Big Smoke: Ich, was glaubst du denn? * Ryder: Das reicht, das Spiel ist null und nichtig, ihr Pisser! * CJ: Was für Schießeisen benutzt ihr eigentlich heutzutage? * Ryder: Die verdammten Bullen waren hier. Haben alles beschlagnahmt. Wir haben einen feuchten Scheiß. * CJ: Und was macht ihr, wenn die Ballas hier aufkreuzen? Wollt ihr mit Schuhen nach ihnen werfen? Was ist mit Emmet passiert? * Sweet: Emmet? Gangster haben heutzutage MPs, AKs und so Zeug. Emmet hingegen hat ’nen Scheiß. * CJ: Tja, bis wir an so was rankommen, müssen wir bei einem kaufen, der immer für uns da war. * Big Smoke: Emmet ist bei den Seville Boulevard Families, wir stehen nicht mehr so gut mit denen, aber trotzdem, ich bring dich zu ihm. Dann rüsten wir ein bisschen auf. (auf dem Weg zu Emmet) * CJ: Was ist mit den Families passiert, wo ist der Zusammenhalt geblieben? * Big Smoke: So was kommt vor. Die Sevilles bescheißen die Temples, die Temples bescheißen die Groves. Böses Blut weckt böses Blut. So steht’s im Buch. So ist das nun mal im Leben. * CJ: Tja, man muss zu seinem Viertel halten. * Big Smoke: Ich bewundere dich, Carl. Du bist ein Leitwolf, ein Visionär. Denk an mich, wenn du ganz oben bist. * CJ: Jetzt mal halblang, Smoke. Du redest vielleicht ’nen Scheiß. right (bei Emmet, Big Smoke und CJ kommen von hinten in den Hinterhof, wo Emmet mit dem Gesicht zur Wand steht und auf einem Container mit einer Waffe rumhantiert) * Big Smoke: Schau, da ist der Alte. (aus Emmets Waffe löst sich ein Schuss, Emmet ist völlig verwirrt) * Emmet: Hey! Wer hat da auf mich geschossen, verdammt? (dreht sich um und sieht Carl und Smoke) miniatur|V.l.n.r.: Ryder, CJ, Big Smoke und Sweet * Emmet: Was wollt ihr? (schnappt sich seine Waffe und zielt auf die beiden) * CJ: Hey, hey, hey, Alter, wie geht’s immer so? (nimmt die Waffe runter) * Emmet: Bist du nicht Beverly Johnsons Junge? * CJ: So ist es. * Emmet: Brian! Sag mal, bist du nicht tot? * CJ: Nein, Emmet, der andere. Carl. * Emmet: Tut mir leid wegen Beverly. * Big Smoke: Darum sind wir hier, Sir. Wir wollen die Leute kriegen, die das gemacht haben. * Emmet: Tja, da seid ihr hier an der richtigen Adresse. Probiert einfach aus, was euch zusagt. (sie machen den Deckel des Containers hoch und schauen rein, Big Smoke flüstert) * Big Smoke: Mann, sieh dir diesen alten Scheiß an. (Big Smoke, kurz bevor er auf eine Flasche schießt) * Big Smoke: Und tschüss, du kleine Ballas-Flasche! (nachdem CJ geschossen hat) * Emmet: Beverly wäre stolz auf dich, mein Sohn. (nachdem Smoke drei Flaschen zerschossen hat) * Big Smoke: Ich bin der Beste! (nach CJs Schuss auf die drei Pullen) * Emmet: Ja, das ist ganz im Stil der Grove Street! (Big Smoke ist dran mit schießen, er rollt sich zur Seite und zerschießt die erste...) * Big Smoke: Jetzt bist du fällig! (...die zweite...) * Big Smoke: Und du bist fällig! (...die dritte...) * Big Smoke: Willst du auch was? (...die vierte Flasche) * Big Smoke: Eiskalt! Ich wusste, dass ich der Auserwählte bin! * CJ: Oh Mann, sieh einer an, „Special Agent Big Smoke“! (CJ zerschießt auch vier Buddeln) * Emmet: Ah, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich! (CJ schießt auf einen Tankdeckel an einem alten Auto) * Big Smoke: Yo. Du bist ’n Killer, Alter, eiskalt. Aber denk dran: Wahre Stärke kommt von innen, Bruder. * Emmet: Der hat recht. * Big Smoke: Liberty scheint dich nicht verweichlicht zu haben. Hauen wir ab. (Big Smoke und CJ gehen, Emmet kommt langsam hinterher) * Big Smoke: Man sieht sich, Emmet. * Emmet: Ich steh hundert Prozent hinter euch, Jungs! Aber die habt ihr nicht von mir. Denkt dran. Und denkt dran: Knarren besorgt man sich bei Emmet! Ich hab immer Qualitätsware! Seit 30 Jahren gibt’s bei mir nichts als zufriedene Kunden! * Big Smoke: Der alte Spinner. Du fährst. (sie steigen in den Wagen) miniatur|Emmet im Vorder- und Big Smoke im Hintergrund * CJ: Die Kanonen im Museum sind neuer als die hier. Wohin? * Big Smoke: Ich bin total müde, Alter, schmeiß mich einfach zu Hause raus. (unterwegs zu Big Smokes Haus) * CJ: Was geht denn hier ab, Mann? Die Kacke scheint ganz schön am Dampfen zu sein? * Big Smoke: Die Leute sollten mit offenen Augen und Herzen durch die Welt gehen, CJ. * CJ: Wovon redest du da? * Big Smoke: Ich rede von den Entscheidungen im Leben, Bruder. Manchmal scheint man eine Wahl zu haben, aber manchmal hat man überhaupt keine. * CJ: Du redest immer noch Scheiße. Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert. * Big Smoke: Ich? Nein, niemals. (bei Big Smokes Haus) * Big Smoke: Danke, CJ, wir sehen uns. * CJ: Bis dann, Smoke. (CJs Handy klingelt) * CJ: Sprich. * Sweet: Ich dachte, du stehst zu uns? * CJ: Was? * Sweet: Korrigier mich, wenn ich mich täusche, aber ich dachte, du gehörst wieder zu den Groves. * CJ: Tu ich doch, Mann! * Sweet: Ich hab dich aber noch nicht in unseren Farben gesehen! Du musst Flagge zeigen, Bruder, die Leute respektieren dich nur, wenn du ihre Farbe trägst! * CJ: Okay, Mann, tut mir Leid, ich bin einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen! * Sweet: Gleich ums Eck vom Fitnessstudio ist ein Binco, besorg dir was Grünes. Mission Steig in Big Smokes Glendale und begib dich zu Emmet in Willowfield. Bei Emmet musst du auf einige Ziele schießen. Nummer eins ist eine Flasche zu zerschießen. Visiere sie also an und zerschieß sie. Aufgabe zwei beinhaltet das Schießen auf drei weitere Flaschen, die auf Containern bzw. Kisten stehen. In drei musst du dich ducken und so das Glas zum Zerschmettern bringen. In geduckter Position erhöht sich deine Treffgenauigkeit. Deine letzte Aufgabe für heute ist das Zerschießen eines Benzintanks eines Tampa. Ziele manuell und schieße drauf, sodass der Wagen explodiert. Nach dieser Mission hier bist du erlöst und darfst Big Smoke als vorletzten Handlungsschritt nach Hause fahren, denn nun musst du noch zu Binco und dir ein neues Kleidungsstück besorgen, damit die anderen Groves dich respektieren. Hast du das erledigt, bist du durch. Sonstiges Um an den Tampa zu kommen muss man ihn mithilfe eines Traktors in seine Garage befördern und die Mission fehlschlagen lassen. Dieser ist vor Kugeln, Feuer, Explosionen und physischen Schäden geschützt. Trivia * Wenn man während der Mission Emmet mit einer Waffe bedroht, nimmt er wie jeder Passant die Hände hoch, wenn man nicht mehr auf ihn zielt, geht er weg. * Wenn man Emmet schlägt, wehrt er sich wie jeder normale Passant und ist sauer auf dich – aber nach der jeweils nächsten Zwischensequenz verhält er sich wieder normal. * Ansonsten sind Emmet und Smoke sehr passiv. * Man muss bei Binco kein Kleidungsstück kaufen, um die Mission zu bestehen - einfach in den Kleiderschrank im Laden gehen, wieder hinaus, raus aus dem Laden und man hat es gemeistert. * Egal, wie man in den roten Marker fährt, Big Smokes Wagen steht danach immer gleich. Bekleidungsgeschäfte und Emmet Ab jetzt kannst du Emmet immer besuchen, wenn du eine Waffe brauchst, aber er wird dir keine schwere Artillerie verkaufen, lediglich Pistolen. Des Weiteren sind ab sofort Binco, ProLaps und SubUrban nutzbar. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Big Smoke, Emmet oder die Binco-Verkäuferin sterben oder in Binco ein Schuss fällt. en:Nines and AKs es:Nines and AK's fr:Nines and AK's nl:Nines and AKs pl:Dziewiątki i kałachy pt:Nines and AK's ru:Nines and AKs fi:Nines and AKs Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Sweet-Missionen